


Fun at the Skate park

by RebelMK94, wizard0209



Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [2]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Slice of Life, Slow Burn Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Dimentio goes to go hang out with Dolly and she suggests they go Skating.
Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363156
Kudos: 9





	Fun at the Skate park

Dimentio was heading over to 101 Dalmatian street to hang out with Dolly some more. It had been about a week since they first met and he still not used to having friends yet.

Dolly had been thinking about the conversation she had with Dylan, still a bit annoyed with him. She was planning on going to the skate park for the afternoon and thought of inviting Dimentio.

Dimentio gets to the Dalmatian residents and knocks on the door nervously.

Dolly heard the knock and went to answer the door. "What's up, Dimentio? I was just heading to the skate park, wanna come?" Dolly asked with excitement. Always looking forward to spending time with friends, his timing couldn't be more perfect.

"Oh sure Dolly, I came over to hang out in the first place," Dimentio said with a nervous laugh.

"We can talk on the way if you want to of course. Let's get going," Dolly said exiting the house. Dylan and Dawkins could handle the pups for a little bit.

"Oh, sure we can talk," Dimentio said as he went to follow her "so what's been going on the past week?"

"Mostly taking care of my siblings, hanging out with some friends, nothing too exciting," Dolly told him, walking along the sidewalk with her head held high. She still wasn't sure what to think about the information on Hansel she got from Dylan. But, figured Dimentio wouldn't know who she was talking about.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Dimentio said shrugging a bit, "I think I ran into one of your other friends the other day, I'm not too sure on what breed they are but they were pretty much a white ball of fluff and they seemed to recognized me when they saw me, they said something about having mutual friends before getting yanked away on their leash".

"Oh yes, that was Snowball. She's nice, from eastern Europe I believe, her human is always selling something. She might be at the skate park," Dolly shared with Dimentio, thinking for a moment. "Did you do anything interesting this week?" The skater asked, wanting to hear what he'd been up to.

Dimentio nodded as he listened and said "Maybe you could give us a proper introduction if she is there? and I haven't been doing much other than exploring London, I've got a great sense of direction so I never get lost so my parents let me go as far as I want as long I don't go somewhere too shady".

"I can understand that I have three friends who tend to be pretty shady characters," Dolly said with a sigh, Fergus and his crew could be a headache at times. How Fergus and Dylan became friends would always be a mystery.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow at that. This was his first time hearing anything about Fergus and company. "Oh, uh not sure how much I want to meet those three if they're like you say" Dimentio with a nervous laugh.

"They're not all bad, but they will steal from you if they get the chance. Though lately me and Dylan have been discussing doing something about it," Dolly said, thinking on the times those three have caused problems for the family. "We should be arriving soon," Dolly him noticing the sign for the skate park.

"If you say so" was all Dimentio had to say on that particular topic "I _might_ actually try to join in this time but don't expect me to be any good".

"Sounds good, we all have to start somewhere. No telling how many times I've hurt myself trying some new trick," Dolly admitted to him, trying to encourage him.

Dimentio laughed a little and said "thanks, it means a lot, and it looks like we're there" he pointed out that they were coming up to the entrance of the skate park.

"Yep, looks pretty lively today as well," Dolly said noting how crowded it was. She noticed Roxy nearby and wagged her tail, waving her friend over. "There's Roxy, wonder what she's up to," Dolly said as Roxy walked over to them.

Dimentio looked around at everyone there and was getting a little anxious _just so long as I'm not the center of attention here I should be fine for the most part_ he thought to himself. "Oh hello uh Roxy I'm new in town, Dolly may have mentioned me at some point? I'm Dimentio nice to meet you" he said when they met up.

"Oh, hello Dimentio. Dolly has been talking about meeting someone new," Roxy told him in her joyful demeanor, grinning with her mouth full of slobber.

"Hehe, she's loves meeting everyone. Don't let her breed fool you, she's a sweetheart," Dolly told Dimentio, she was aware Rottweiler's did get a bad rep at times.

"Hehe yeah don't worry Dolly I'm not one to judge someone based on whatever reputation their breed has, I judge them on what I've seen them specifically have done and Roxy seems nice so far," Dimentio said honestly.

"Then you two will get along just fine, what are you up to, Roxy?" Dolly asked the Rottweiler, who pulled them both into a hug.

"I was just waiting for you to show up, seems like everyone is here," Roxy said still excited, the tomboy was used to it but wasn't sure how Dimentio found this.

"Hey, Roxy? Remember what I said, he's not comfortable around anyone yet," Dolly told her friend who set them down looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I just get excited meeting new people," Roxy told Dimentio.

"It's quite alright Roxy, I actually enjoy hugs, it's just crowds that I have an issue with" Dimentio explained looking around sheepishly.

"Hehe, okay I just wasn't sure," Dolly told them both with an apologetic voice.

"Don't worry, Dolly you just don't like your friends being uncomfortable," Roxy smiled patting her head, Dolly grinned at them both.

"Well, let's get skating shall we?" Dolly asked them both.

"I'm going to have to borrow your stuff when it gets to my turn, I don't have my own gear as of yet" Dimentio said shrugging a bit as he followed the two of them.

"That will be fine, safety first after all," Dolly said remembering the many spills she's taken.

"Yeah, everyone should wear a helmet at least," Roxy said to them, sharing the sentiment.

Dimentio nodded in agreement and followed them silently from there.

Dolly climbed up a nearby ramp and positioned her skateboard. Checking her helmet and taking a deep breath, she pushed off gaining speed as she approached the first jump. Hitting the jump she managed a 360 and landed it.

Dimentio cheered for her as she pulls off the jump, although he was not as loud as he could have been for fear of drawing too much attention to himself.

Dolly enjoyed that Dimentio was cheering her on along with Roxy, but she was also focused. Grinding on a nearby railing and dismounting managing to land and head for the next ramp. It was bigger and she needed to gain a lot of momentum for the jump, trying to gain as much speed as she could on approach and lining it up.

Dimentio watched and continued to cheer, but he was also getting nervous. He had only met Dolly a week ago and was still unsure of her limits and this was starting to look like a lot for her.

Always wanting to push herself, Dolly raced forward as she focused on the ramp. Trying not to have second thoughts, as she approached. She reached the ramp, now she was committed and couldn't stop as her stomach started feeling queasy. Realizing just how high the ramp was, but she was gonna do it. "I can do this..." She told herself as she hit the jump.

Dimentio held his breath as watched. He wanted to believe Dolly had this but he was getting overrun with doubt.

She managed a 720 and turned it into a backflip, as she came back down to earth she realized she wasn't gonna land it. Dolly braced for impact as she approached the ground as Roxy bit her lip. The joyful pup rushed to where Dolly was gonna land so she could help her friend quickly.

Dimentio ran over to where Dolly was going land as well. If he was thinking logically he would have just left Roxy to catch her but he wasn't. At least he wasn't getting in Roxy's way.

Dolly was expecting to feel the cold hard concrete in an instant. Roxy and Dimentio had made it in time to catch her, Dolly's momentum pushing them to the ground. Dolly shook her head, as many times as she'd gotten hurt it, she really didn't enjoy it when she took a tumble. "Thanks, guys, are you two alright?" Dolly asked her friends being her first concern. Roxy nodded and stood back up, she was used to catching Dolly a lot.

Dimentio shook off getting basically getting thrown into the ground, he wasn't used to something like this like Roxy was but he was okay "yeah I'm good, I'm just glad you're okay".

"Yeah, thanks again. Guess that's what I get for trying to show off," Dolly said with a sigh, she had really been wanting to make that jump for some time now. Dolly looked at the ramp disappointed she couldn't land it.

"It's alright, Dolly. You need to stop worrying about impressing everyone," Roxy said patting the skater's back.

Dimentio chuckled a bit and said, "I'm sure you'll get it sooner or later, just for now take it a bit slower okay?"

"Alright, I'll just stick with I know I can do for now," Dolly said still disappointed with the near-miss.

Roxy pulled her into a hug, "Let Dimentio try for a bit, and take a breather." Dolly agreed and began removing her gear.

Dimentio gulped and started wishing he hadn't said he'd try this but he wasn't backing down now "Don't expect anything close to what Dolly was doing Roxy, this is my first time doing anything like this".

"Don't worry, we'll just show you the basics, you shouldn't start using ramps until you know you're ready," Dolly said feeling a little hypocritical.

"First, make sure your gear fits alright," Roxy told Dimentio told him passing Dolly's gear to him.

Dimentio nodded and began to get all of it on making extra sure they were on good "okay I think that's good".

"Next try balancing on the board," Dolly told him, holding the board still. Roxy just watched wagging her tail, looking around to see what everyone else was doing.

Dimentio got on the board and tried to stand for a bit, his legs were a bit wobbly but other than that he was fine so far.

Dolly let go of the board and smiled at him. "Now lightly push-off, go slow to get the feel of it," Dolly told Dimentio, getting up to walk beside him.

Dimentio nodded and did just that. He was going slow as Dolly said and he almost fell a couple of times but he caught himself and after a few minutes, he was starting to get a sense for this.

"Once you get your balance you can a little faster, if you want," Dolly said walking beside him, with Roxy following close behind. The skater felt he was doing good so far, but it didn't take much to fall off a skateboard.

Dimentio nodded again and started to go a bit faster _this is actually kind of nice_ he thought to himself.

Dolly smiled and followed him, paying attention to what was in front of them. "Just focus on going in a straight line for the moment," Dolly said noting how he was catching on quickly.

"Yeah not sure how to turn anyways Dolly hehe," Dimentio said laughing it off but he really didn't know how to turn.

"Just tilt a bit in the direction you want to go," Dolly shared enjoying Dimentio trying to joke around. Roxy noticed they were headed towards a large group of dogs.

Dimentio took note of what Dolly told him and continued to head the direction had been going in, trying not to fall more than he was paying attention to where they were going.

"Hey guys, careful not to run into anyone," Roxy warned them as they got closer. Dolly looked up and noticed they were headed for a group that wasn't paying attention to them.

Dimentio looked up and saw the group they were heading for. He did as Dolly told him not even ten minutes ago and tilted the skateboard to the right steering himself away from dogs.

Dolly noted he turned pretty well for a first try and quickly turned with him. "You're doing really good so far," Dolly encouraged Dimentio as they continued around.

"Thanks, honestly Dolly I'm just surprised this board hasn't flown out from under me yet," Dimentio said half-joking again.

"Yeah, I was a bit worried you'd fall on your rump trying to get on," Dolly said with a giggle.

"Haha, can't say I blame you, by all accounts, I shouldn't be doing this well" Dimentio said still only half-joking.

"Perhaps, but you are, so who knows? you might have found a new hobby," Dolly said, it was nice being able to hang out with friends for once. Dolly noticed Roxy had been lagging behind and looked behind her. Roxy was just watching the pair as Dimentio rode alongside the tomboy.

"I guess so, I never really thought I was the skating _type_ but now that I've actually tried it, it's been fun, might come here on my own sometime when I think I'm good enough," Dimentio said not noticing that Roxy was falling behind.

"Just make sure you don't do anything you aren't ready for, as I, uh, demonstrated earlier," Dolly said scratching her, trying to make light of her fall earlier. Watching to make sure Dimentio didn't accidentally fall into a ramp. Roxy merely picked her pace to catch up with them.

"Haha oh don't worry about that, you might actually have to push me to go further, I got a funny feeling I'll be dragging my paws on this if you know what I mean," Dimentio said lightheartedly "but for real though don't be so hard on yourself, you almost had that. I'm sure it won't take that much more practice before you can pull that off".

"Thanks, is there anything else you would like to do?" Dolly asked, wondering if he wanted to stop skating. "I think I'll go see what Snowballs up to, later guys," Roxy told them before walking off, leaving just the two of them.

Dimentio waved Roxy goodbye and thought for a second about what Dolly asked him "Honestly Dolly? I'm not sure, there are so many things that I haven't even tried just because I assumed I wouldn't like them that I don't know where to start" he then slowed to a stop and got off of Dolly's skateboard "but I think I'm good with what I've done so far today though".

"It's good to get out of your comfort zone sometimes, life's too short to worry about everything," Dolly said, thinking about the many times she tried to convince Dylan to try something new.

"I suppose so," Dimentio said getting Dolly's helmet and other protective off of him and handed it back to her and then noticed a certain husky eyeing him "hey is that someone you know?"

"Um, kinda... hehe, I... well... it's complicated," Dolly said stumbling over her words as she tried to avoid panicking. She hadn't thought of Hansel being here, even if it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Dimentio shrugged and said, "well I'm not going to lie I'm a bit curious, but I won't push if you don't want to get into it".

"Basically, I have a crush on him and he might be gay," Dolly told him sheepishly, she still wasn't sure if what Dylan told her was true. But, she figured going ahead telling Dimentio should at least know something.

Dimentio looked back at the husky and saw the way Hansel was looking at him "there's no 'might be' about it Dolly, he's checking me out" he said only to realize that probably wasn't the best way of phrasing that or even say in the first place "uh I mean..."

"I guess you're right, I just need to accept that," Dolly said with a dejected sigh, she hated it when Dylan was right. "Let's just go," the skater let out a sigh, she seems to be disappointed.

Dimentio sighed and walked up to Dolly and pulled her into a hug "It'll be okay Dolly" was all he said.

"I know it isn't that big a deal, just kind of not sure what to think I guess. Also, kind of hoped Dylan was lying," Dolly admitted and returned the hug. Giving another look at Hansel checking Dimentio out.

"If you say so Dolly," Dimentio said as he pulled away "I've got a while before I need to head home, we can hang out at your place for a bit if you want".

"That will be fine, don't worry Dylan shouldn't cause any unnecessary problems this time," Dolly said half-joking, still trying to resist the urge to strangle Dylan from what happened a week ago.

"Don't worry I kind of got that, that was a one-time thing haha," Dimentio said chucking a bit and starting to walk towards the entrance.


End file.
